


Arm Wrestling

by FrozenWings



Series: Game Night with Frohana [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Competitiveness, F/M, Fluff, Frohana (Disney), Games, One Shot, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), but fun!, fluffy fluffy fluff, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWings/pseuds/FrozenWings
Summary: Anna is never one to shy away from a challenge. But arm wrestling her boyfriend? Her very strong, very muscular boyfriend?Yeah, that may have been a mistake.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Game Night with Frohana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2019.
> 
> Welcome to the first installment of 'Game Night with Frohana!' As much as I love angst, I also love fun, silly antics, especially when our favorite 'Frozen' characters are involved. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set after 'Frozen 1' but before 'Frozen 2' (for obvious reasons, considering when I wrote this).

***Clunk!***

“Uuuggghhh!” Anna groaned loudly as her arm slammed against the wooden table, pinned underneath Kristoff’s. A smug grin filled her boyfriend’s face. 

“HA!” Kristoff shouted, his expression triumphant. “I win again!” 

“No fair!” Anna complained, wriggling her arm free and shaking it in an attempt to loosen her muscles, gone stiff with her recently concluded effort. “There was a weird-looking bird outside the window and it distracted me!” 

“Really?” Kristoff countered, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. “ _That’s_ the excuse you’re going with this time?” He nodded his head in mock seriousness. “Admirable, but it doesn’t change anything. I. Still. Won. Now then-“ 

“Best of 27!” Anna interrupted, cutting him off before he could mention what she just _knew_ he was about to mention. 

“Anna...” Now it was Kristoff’s turn to groan as he turned to regard the ancient grandfather clock in the corner of the library. “We’ve been at this for over half an hour already. Even _I’m_ getting tired of this, and I’ve won every single round.” He turned back to her and offered a small, apologetic shrug, eyes dancing with amusement. “You just have to face the facts: I’m the better arm wrestler.”

“Come on,” Anna pressed, resting her elbow on the table, hand raised and slightly curved, waiting to meet his. “Twenty-seven!”

Kristoff sighed in exasperation but nonetheless mirrored her stance and gripped her hand. 

“One, two, three, GO!” The two competitors counted down in unison (one with markedly more enthusiam than the other) before locking their muscles in place and pushing with all their might against the other’s grip. Well, one of the competitors did: Anna was struggling mightily to try and make Kristoff’s arm yield to her pressure and lower towards the table, emitting a series of grunts and growls in between panting breaths. Kristoff, on the contrary, wasn’t even trying to force Anna’s limb down; he had simply braced his arm against hers, unmoving, placidly watching her struggle (with no small degree of bemusement) and waiting for her to tire herself out or for five minutes to pass, after which he would intervene and claim another easy win, whichever happened first.

This continued for several minutes. Drops of sweat were beginning to make their way down Anna’s face as she fought agaist Kristoff’s unyielding muscles. Her arm began to tremble with effort, muscles protesting and threatening to give out against her will. Just before they could execute their successful rebellion the distinctive *click* *click* sound of high heels against polished wood floors reached Anna’s ears, immediately bolstering her spirits and resolve. Only one person would bother wearing heels just to walk around the castle, and that person was-

“ELSAAAA!!! HEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!”

“ANNA?!?” Her sister’s panicked voice grew louder and the *click* *clicks* sped up as Elsa ran the rest of the way down the hall towards the library door. “What’s-what are you doing?” The tone of her voice instantly changed from alarmed to puzzled as she surveyed the scene before her. Anna briefly shifted her gaze towards the door to behold her sister standing on the threshold, arms laden with thick, leather-bound ledger books, the bottom few sporting a fresh layer of frost. 

Elsa regarded her sister and sister’s boyfriend with no small amount of confusion as they appeared to be locked in some sort of bizarre ‘activity’ which, as far as she could tell, did _not_ appear to be the sort of life-or-death situation Anna’s desperate cries insinuated. 

“We’re...arm...wrestling.” Anna grunted in answer between anguished breaths.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow as she turned her gaze from Anna to Kristoff and back, taking in her strained expression and his smug, lackadasical one. “What?” she repeated, not fully understanding the point of the game. 

“You try to push your opponents arm down onto the table; first person whose hand touches the table loses.” Kristoff replied, voice not showing any sign of strain. 

Immediately Elsa saw the futility of this contest on Anna’s part: Kristoff’s arms were more like miniature tree trunks and were easily two, no, three times as thick around as the princess's. There was no way on God’s green earth that she could sucessfully force his arm to move so long as he was conscious. 

Anna spoke again through gritted teeth. “Best of...twenty-seven...wins...ERRGGHH!!” 

“It was going to be five,” Kristoff supplied, leaning back in his chair a little, arm still an unmoving pillar. “But _someone_ kept tacking on additional rounds.” Courtesy of the pointed look he shot at Anna, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him, Elsa had no doubt which of the two was the culprit.

Elsa heaved a long-suffering sigh, rolling her eyes. Surely Anna knew she could never win such a contest against Kristoff of all people; after all, she may be impulsive and rash, but she wasn’t dumb. Well, as the elder sister, it was her duty to be the voice of reason when her younger counterpart’s rational mind went on vacation. “Anna,” she began, attempting to talk some sense into the redhead. “Be reasonable. If you didn’t win the first twenty-six rounds, what makes you think you’ll win the twenty-seventh, especially when you’re clearly exhausted and Kristoff is clearly not? Just let him have this and move on to another activity.” 

“I REFUSE!” came Anna’s vehement reply. 

“Why?” Elsa finally voiced the unspoken question that had been in her mind since entering the room, no small amount of annoyance in her voice.

“Because...cake.”

That was unexpected.

“Cake?” Elsa repeated, momentarily confused before everything clicked into place. “You’re arm wrestling to determine who gets the last slice of carrot cake from last night's dessert?” She spoke slowly and deliberately, as though she couldn’t quite believe the ridiculousness of what she was saying (though, now that she did say it, she realized that she shouldn’t have been so surprised). Confirming her statement, both competitors nodded in affirmation, Anna’s curt and quick, Kristoff’s slower and somewhat distracted as his eyes roved along the bookshelves, idly reading their titles while he waited for his girlfriend to tire herself out. 

If she hadn’t been holding a stack of heavy books Elsa would’ve promptly dropped a snowdrift on the couple to put an end to this incredibly one-sided contest. “Can’t you two just split it?” she asked, offering the obvious solution.

“NO!!”

“She always takes the bigger half!”

“He had more than me last night and doesn’t deserve it!”

Anna and Kristoff spoke in unison before their voices overlapped one another as each said exactly why this was an all-or-nothing situation. Elsa shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and disgust before turning to leave.

The movement caught Anna’s eye and, remembering why she called Elsa in the first place, cried out, “ELSA WAIT!! You need to help me take down Kristoff!!”

Elsa regarded her sister with a cocked eyebrow and imperious expression. “I’m not doing that.” 

“Come on! I’ll split the prize with you! Just help me win!”

“No.” 

With that, Elsa left and continued down the corridor, the *click* *click* of her heels sounding once again, growing softer as she headed away from the library. “ELSAAAA!! GET BACK HERE!! I WASN’T FINISHED WITH YOU, MISSY!! WHY, YOU LITTLE-“ 

***Clunk!***

“Uuugghh!”

“Ha!” ejaculated Kristoff, pumping his fists in he air victoriously while Anna let her head fall onto the table with a groan. “I win again! Face it, Feistypants.” He leaned forward and looked at the red head slumped before him, brown eyes filled with a mix of triumph and affection. “Elsa’s right: this is just one contest you can’t win, not that you didn’t give it a great effort.”

Anna gave a little “Hmph!” and looked up at her boyfriend, ready to respond with some snappy retort about how he must have been cheating or something (even though they both knew that would be a huge lie), when his words fully sunk in, namely the use of his pet name for her. Mental gears began turning, with the ultimate result being an impish, cat-who-got-into-the-cream smile spreading across the princess’s face. She straightened up, cracked, her knuckles, and resumed her wrestling stance from earlier. 

Seeing her preparing for another battle, Kristoff stared in disbelief before finding his voice again. “You can’t be serious.” he asked incredulously.

“Come on. Twenty-eight! Only this time,” Anna looked at him mischeviously, “winner takes all!” 

“If you say so,” Kristoff sighed, repressing a groan (even though he had won every round, this was getting tiresome). Once again, the fighters took their stances. Once again, “One, two, three, GO!” in unison. Once again, muscles went taught with effort as each player’s arm pushed against the other's. Suddenly, with no warning beyond a flash of a pixie smile, Anna, in one swift motion stood from her seat, leaned across the table, and - “Mwah!” - planted a kiss square on Kristoff’s forehead. 

Instantly, a scarlet blush coverd his face. “Uh...um...heh!” he stammered as his expression went from bored to surprised to something with an adorably goofy, lopsided grin that Anna could only surmise was lovestruck. 

Her heart instantly melted at the tender, bashful look on his face; she almost felt bad for doing this. But the princess of Arendelle was nothing if not competitive, especially when cake was on the line. So, while her opponent was thusly distracted, she handidly, with almost no effort on her part, shoved his arm down to meet the table; now it was her turn to grin with triumph at the resultant satisfying ***Clunk!*.**

“HA HA! I WON! THE CAKE IS MINE!” she shouted in a decidedly outside voice. Kristoff rapidly shook his head, coming out of his reverie, and stared, open-mouthed, at his arm pinned underneath hers. He blinked once, then twice, before realizing what had just happened. He turned towards Anna, scowling. 

“That wasn’t a fair fight!” he cried in an acccusatory tone.

“You never said I couldn’t,” she retorted in a sing-songy voice, tilting her head from side-to-side to match her cadence. “Besides, you know what they say: all’s fair in love and war.” 

Kristoff regarded their arms still entwined on the table as he mulled this over. “You’re right,” he agreed, slowly nodding his head. “You are absolutely right.” 

With that he quickly disentangled his arm from hers, stood, and kissed her on the lips.

Surprised though she was, she happily (and passionately) returned the gesture, smiling gently up at him once they parted. “There,” Kristoff said. “Now we’re even.” 

“Even?” she repeated, confused. 

“We’re both cheaters.” 

With that, he raced out the door and down the hall.

“Whoever gets to the kitchen first eats the cake!” he shouted over his shoulder.

“No fair! You have a head start!” Anna called after him, dashing down the corridor, hot on his tail, the sounds of pounding footsteps mixing with the couple’s laughter.

Back in her study, Elsa heard what sounded like a hysterical two person stampede thunder past her closed doors in the direction of the kitchen. _They’re in for quite the surprise_ , she thought to herself as she used her fork to daintily collect the last of the carrot cake crumbs off her plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Anna's a wily princess. ;)
> 
> I was smiling as I wrote this and I hope it brought one to your face as well! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
